utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Amu
|songfeat = duet |official_illustrator = Nil |collabgroup = |officialjapname = あむ |officialromajiname = amu |dateofbirth = July 30http://ameblo.jp/amu-nico/entry-10605365748.html Blog entry celebrating birthday in 2010 |status = Active |NNDuserpageID = 2391164 |mylistID1 = 7512373 |mylistID2 = 11302308 |mylist2info = amiy collabs |nicommuID1 = co56290 |year = 2008-present |partner = miy, yachi, Mei, Riseha, Jegyll, Souma, Beeeeige, QP, ASK, □shirokuro■, Wotamin }} amu (あむ) is an who is known for his wide range and his ability to hit high notes without sounding too strained. He began uploading in mid-2008 and gained popularity over the years. He often collaborates with other utaite, forming collaboration bases such as amurise and amiy. In 2010, he was selected to become a member of PointFive (.5), and is also currently affiliated with many other bands and groups such as Nem's Garden and Cu6ic. On January 11, 2012 amu released a PV for "Silvia", from his first major album "Step On". His second major album, Intensity, was released on July 4, 2012 Official website. Affiliations and collaboration projects # Member of PointFive (.5) # Member of GLITTER BOX # Member of Hiwaily*2 # Member of Cu6ic # Member of Nem's Garden # Member of fly away now. vol 2.0 # (Released on October 15, 2009) # (Released on January 01, 2011) # (Released on January 16, 2011) # (Released on May 01, 2011) # Omatsuri Sawagi (Polyphonic Branch album) (Released on June 12, 2011) # (Released on August 13, 2011) # (Released on October 26, 2011) # First Step (Souma & Riseha's album) (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released on August 11, 2012) # (Released on September 26, 2012) List of covered songs feat. amu and miy (2008.12.15) # "Message in our silence" (2008.12.20) # "Akari ~Tomoshibi~" (Light ~The Lamp~) feat. amu and Sekken Oba-chan (2008.12.23) # "SPICE!" feat. amu and Saiya (2008.12.23) # "Roshin Yuukai" (Meltdown) (2009.01.03) # "Yurameku" (Wavering) (2009.02.01) # "Dog Day Afternoon" feat. amu and miy (2009.02.08) # "Kasou Kyoku" (Cremation Song) (2009.02.14) # "Nico Nico Kae Uta Medley" feat. amu, Noriko, miy, Mei, Xiao, and QP (2009.02.20) # "Juvenile" feat. amu and miy (2009.02.22) # "from Y to Y" (2009.03.30) # "Ganbarou yo" (Let's Hang On) (2009.04.26) # "magnet" feat. amu and miy (2009.05.11) # "IMITATION BLACK" feat. amu, Beeeeige and Kettaro (2009.06.28) # "Tokyo to Rock City" (2009.07.06) # "Just Be Friends" (2009.07.22) # "Aozora Line" (Blue Sky Line) (2009.08.09) # "Sayonara no Kawari ni, Hanataba wo" (A Bouquet Instead of Goodbye) (2009.08.20) # "Nico Chuu De Nico Poi!" feat. amu, ASK, ENE, QP, Gero, Kogeinu, Utate Shoujo, Xiao, Tare, Faneru, miy and Mei (2009.10.15) # "Tsugai Kogarashi" (Paired-up Wintry Wind) feat. amu and Mei (2009.10.26) # "trick and treat" feat. amu and Riseha (2009.10.31) # "Ochiba to Waltz" (Waltz with Fallen Leaves) feat. amu and Wotamin (2009.11.01) # "crystal mic" (2009.12.25) # "Zutto, Zutto..." (Always, Always...) feat. amu, Souma, Riseha and Jegyll (2010.01.22) # "Hikarizakura" (Shining Cherry Blossom) feat. amu and Jegyll (2010.02.03) # "HAKOBAKO PLAYER" feat. amu and Riseha (2010.02.06) # "Scissorhands" (2010.02.11) # "BossDeath" (2010.03.29) # "Sakura no Ame" (Cherry Blossom Rain) feat. amu, Dasoku, □shirokuro■, Shouta, Riseha, 31 (Miichi), and Tonon　(2010.04.11) # "ACUTE" feat. amu, ENE and Wataame (2010.05.09) # "Kimi no Taion" (Your Body Temperature) (2010.06.02) # "shiningray" -Arrange ver.- (2010.06.13) # "Iroha Uta" (ABC Song) feat. amu and Souma (2010.06.25) # "Fate: Rebirth" feat. amu Kettaro and Beeeeige (2010.06.27) # "Albino" (2010.08.10) # "Mitsubachi" (Honeybee) -Pop Punk Arrange- feat. amu and QP (2010.08.15) # "Yokuaru Rinne To Neko No Hanashi" (A Story of A Common Reincarnation And A Cat) (2010.12.27) # "Blackjack" feat. amu and □shirokuro■ (2011.04.25) # "Mirai Kouro" (Midnight Detective) (Nightwalker OP) (2011.04.28) # "Hadaka no Gekkou" (Naked Moonlight) feat. amu and ASK (2011.07.13) # "Maji Love 1000%" (Uta no Prince-sama ED) feat. amu, Shinshakaijin, Pokota, Beeeeige, Purikuma, and recog (2011.08.12) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) (2011.09.01) # "Boku wa Mada Honki Dashitenai Dake" (I'm Just Getting Started) feat. amu and QP (2011.10.02) # "Doku Ringo to Cinderella" (Poisoned Apple & Cinderella) (2011.10.15) # "ARKADIA" feat. amu and Riseha (2012.02.02) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" feat. amu, Wotamin, Pokota, Nobunaga, 96Neko, Yamai, Cocolu, and Purikuma (2012.03.12) # "Mata ne, Jaa ne" (See you, Goodbye) (2012.04.24) # "Nekomimi Archive" feat. amu and □shirokuro■ (2012.05.03) # "Suki Kirai" (Like, Dislike) feat. amu and miy (2012.06.22) # "Yoshiwara Lament" (2012.08.20) # "Mugen" feat. amu and Ten (2013.01.18) # "Sarishinohara" (2013.01.20)}} Discography For PointFive (.5) albums see here For cu6ic albums see here For Hiwaily*2 albums see here For Nem's Garden albums see here Gallery |amuTwitter.jpg|amu's Twitter icon |Amiy.jpg|amiy buttons released to commemorate his second mini-album "Mu SECOND", taken from his twitter}} Trivia * He loves cola to the extreme. * He likes to play horrific/bloody games & RPGs. * He currently resides in Tokyo. * In his video description for his Melt cover, he apologized for trying to imitate halyosy. * He often blogs about the foods he eats. * He usually plays video games or takes requests for singing during his lives. External links * Blog * Twitter * Mixi Community * Cu6ic * Official website Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:PointFive (.5) Category:Nem's Garden Category:fly away now. Category:GLITTER BOX Category:Cu6ic Category:Hiwaily*2 Category:Completed Pages Category:Update NND links